


Titans Hug Pile or Family Night

by MeggieJolly



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, Gar POV, Gen, Mentions of canon typical violence, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post Season 2, Titans Tower, family night, hug pile, probably a bit OOC, the Titans need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: Monday night was family night at Titan‘s Tower. And family night meant comfort food in front of a movie along the lines of Pixar or Disney followed by the mandatory hug pile.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall (Mentioned), Jason Todd/Rose Wilson (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Titans Hug Pile or Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished watching season 2 of Titans I was just of the opinion they all need so many hugs. Preferably a weekly hug pile. So I wrote that. It's pretty short and has no plot, but lot's of fluff.  
> I ignored that Donna died or that Jason and Rachel aren't with the other Titans right now. In this version, they are all in the Tower and dealing with their trauma together. 
> 
> This was written pretty late and I didn't have a beta for this, so please excuse all mistakes. Or just nicely point them out to me and I will fix them.

Monday night was family night at Titan‘s Tower. And family night meant comfort food in front of a movie along the lines of Pixar or Disney followed by the mandatory hug pile.  
Gar had no idea who implemented it or who had made it mandatory, but he knew that it had started after the night at the Carnival. Everyone loved it, no matter how much some of the Titans pretended to find it annoying.

Jason, Rose, and Hank were especially vocal in their supposed distaste, and yet they never actively tried to avoid it. And if one of them missed it, they were grumpy until one of the others took pity on them and called a special hug pile.  
That’s what most of them asked to do as soon as they got home after missing family night. 

Family night was an awesome tradition. There was nothing better than lounge on their huge sofas, tangled together with your family. 

In the beginning, it had been a little awkward and it took some getting used to. None of them had really grown up with a lot of physical closeness. Well, Gar and his parents had been pretty close, but that felt like a lifetime ago now. And hugging the other Doom Patrol members hadn’t really been an option. 

The first few times Gar had preferred to be his tiger-self in the hug pile. Less awkward and more cuddly.  
Conor had taken to it right away, but he had underestimated his strength the first time and got a little rough on a few of their not quite healed injuries. Something they all had to be mindful since bruises, cuts, and sprains were pretty common. After that Conor had felt guilty and had been over careful in hugs for a while.  
Hank and Dawn had been very awkward around each other at the beginning, while they worked out their relationship, but now they were back to their old slightly annoying PDA habits. (And part of the reason why any couple PDA was strictly forbidden during hug piles.)  
The other reason was Rose and Jason. It had taken them a long while, a lot of screaming and some interventions from the other team members, but now they were an official couple. Gar had no idea how they handled the fact that Jerico was living inside Rose’s head and he had no intention of asking.  
Dick, who had probably been the person who made family night mandatory in some attempt of team building that actually worked, had treated the hugs and physical affection like a training routine at first. It had been very clinical and technical with little actual comfort and warmth. But eventually, he had stopped thinking about it so much and melted into his family as all the others had.  
Donna had been similarly stiff at the beginning, but not for the same reasons as Dick. From all the original Titans Gar felt like he knew her the least, she was rather closed off emotionally. Even now she wasn’t the most enthusiastic cuddler, but she seemed to enjoy family night nonetheless.  
Gar had no idea how hugging culture was on Kory’s home planet, but she was good at hugs, at least when she accepted them. Something had clearly happened to her after they had all left the Tower after finding out what happened to Jerico and it had made her moody, sullen, and a little self-destructive.  
Rachel’s ability sometimes made physical closeness to others difficult because of the psychic flashes she got. It turned out though that regular, casual, familiar touches were a good method to learn how to control her powers and not get overwhelmed by them. It had also helped the other team members to build up defenses against Rachel’s abilities. A much-needed skill for maintaining privacy in the tower. 

Sometimes, when Gar felt extra in need of a hug, he still participated as his tiger-self. Everyone loved cuddling up to the big cat with his soft and warm fur.  
Kory was also a popular choice to cuddle up to, especially on cold days because her star fire made her body temperature higher than a regular human‘s.  
Hank and Conor were just big and broad and gave great all-enveloping hugs.

The Titan who loved hug piles the most, though, was clearly Krypto. He knew exactly when it was time for a hug pile and started herding everyone together every Monday evening. And after especially stressful and difficult missions.  
That dog was probably smarter than all of them combined. 

It had been a crappy week, for some reason, his nightmares about the people he had killed had come back and Rachel had been gone for a few days just after they had a fight. Nothing important, just a stupid misunderstanding, but they hadn’t had a chance to really make up before she had left on a mission with Kory.  
Before that, Dick and Jason had been gone and Dove and Donna had something to take care of out of town as well. 

But today was family night and finally, everyone was home.  
Everyone ate their dinner unusually quickly and soon the space in front of the tv was a tangle of limbs and various hair colors. 

It didn’t take Gar long to feel his eyes getting heavy. It wasn’t unusual that they fell asleep together.  
Somewhere on his left, someone was snoring already, he suspected Hank. 

Gar yawned, blew a strand of Rose's hair out of his mouth, and snuggled in close between Jason and Rachel, careful not to kick Conor in the process. Once he found the perfect spot he drifted off into a nightmare-less sleep. The best he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind receiving constructive criticism, there is always room for improvement.


End file.
